The present invention relates to a support bracket for automobiles. More particularly, the invention relates to a structurally improved bracket for use in automobile suspension systems.
A conventional support system for coupling a strut type shock absorber to an automobile wheel assembly, as shown in FIG. 3, typically includes a knuckle bracket 1 including an outer bracket 2 and an inner bracket 3. The outer bracket 2 generally includes an annular portion 4 for receiving a tubular portion of a strut type shock absorber and a pair of opposing flanges 5a, 5b extending outwardly in parallel from the annular portion 4. The inner bracket 3 is inserted into the outer bracket 2 through an opening 6 formed between the flanges 5a, 5b, and includes a back portion 7 and opposing flanges 8a, 8b extending outwardly therefore so as to extend parallel with the flanges 5a, 5b. The inner bracket 3 is positioned in the outer bracket 2 such that through holes 9a, 9b formed in the flanges 5a, 5b align with through holes 9a, 9b formed in the flanges 8a, 8b. The brackets are then secured together by inserting a fastener such as a bolt through the through holes 9a, 9b. 
When assembled, the outer bracket 2 and the inner bracket 1 form a substantially tubular through hole into which the tubular strut type shock absorber is inserted.
In many vehicle suspension strut designs, the strut type shock absorber is supported at its upper end by a top mount affixed to a mounting tower in the vehicle body work while the lower end of the strut is operatively connected to the knuckle bracket. This construction results in the strut type shock absorber being laterally offset from the wheel spindle and, thus, causes a bending moment, resulting in the development of binding stress along the tubular member. The maximum stress point is often located at that portion of the tubular member fitted into the lower end of the knuckle bracket and decreases to zero over the length of the tubular member.
One such system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,308,032 (xe2x80x9cthe ""032 patentxe2x80x9d), which discloses a knuckle bracket having an outer bracket and an inner bracket. The outer bracket includes an annular portion and a pair of clamp portions extending in parallel from the annular portion, and the inner bracket includes a bent backrest portion and a pair of support pieces extending in parallel from the backrest portion. The support pieces of the inner bracket are inserted between the clamp portions of the outer bracket, and a reinforcing bracket is provided at least between the support pieces of the inner bracket.
A similar system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,491,339 (xe2x80x9cthe ""339 patentxe2x80x9d). Again, the knuckle bracket assembly includes a multi-component device including an outer bracket and an inner bracket positioned within the outer bracket and arranged to help minimize the bending stresses developed along the strut type shock absorber.
This invention is of the general category of the above referenced ""032 patent and the ""339 patent, and more particularly is drawn to an improved bracket assembly for redistributing the bending stresses developed in a strut-type shock absorber. The bracket assembly can include a first bracket assembly that includes an annular portion supporting an extended back portion, and a pair of opposing flange members extending outwardly from the annular portion so as to define an open center between the pair of opposing flange members. The bracket assembly also includes a second bracket assembly that includes a back plate and two opposing sidewall members extending outwardly from the back plate. In the embodiment disclosed, the second bracket assembly is received in the open center defined by the first bracket assembly. In this arrangement, the extended back portion of the first bracket assembly projects axially beyond the top edge of the back plate. The flanges forming the opposing pair of flange members respectively overlie a sidewall member of the opposing sidewall members.